T-ara - Day By Day
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Day By Dayright|260px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Mini Álbum:' Day By Day *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Julio-2012 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media 'Romanización' Naepumeun neoege pinancheo Dareun sarame naneun beoryeojyeo Sarang geu kkeuteun kkaman teoneolsok Boiji anneun giri naneun neomu duryeowo Taeyangi naerijjoeneun bureun samakcheoreom Mokmalra ugo itneun saramcheoreom Kiss me ma baby i bami gagijeone Naege eoseobbalri Day by Day Ni pumi geuriwojyeo Neomu sarang haetnabwa I bami jinagamyeon Nunmuldwieo dok!dok!dok! Jeo eunbit dari jimyeon sarajilkka.. Ajik namaitneun ni hyanggi Kkumgatdeon chueokdeuldo heuteojilkka… Bitmulcheoreom meolri dok!dok!dok! Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day Saranghandago soksagyeojwo Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day Nae nunmuri mareugi jeone (Ddururururururu ddurudu) baram cheoreom modu sarajyeo beorin neo (Ddururururururu ddurudu) haruharu neol geurimyeo day by day Seuchineun chueokdeuri geuriun bam Deulryeoohneun neoeui moksori Yeongwoneul yasokhaetdeon sumaneun bam Nunmuldwieo dok!dok!dok! Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day Saranghandago soksagyeojwo Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day Nae nunmuri mareugi jeone (Ddururururururu ddurudu) Baram cheoreom modu sarajyeo beorin neo (Ddururururururu ddurudu) Haruharu neol geurimyeo day by day Ddeonaganeun ni moseup ni saenggage Ddo nunmuri heulreo Doraondago malhaejwo Urisarang yeongwonhidorok Neon nareul dugo gara jeo Meolri meolri gil ddara sarajyeo Michin sarangkkeut aseulhan nang ddeoreoji Jilgin sarange gamyeomdwae gyesokddeoreotji Seulpeun sireul eulpeodaeneun nae ipsuri Neoeui kkaman nundongjae gieokdwiri Kiss me ma baby i bami gagijeone Naege eoseokbbalri Day by Day Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day Saranghandago soksagyeojwo Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day Nae nunmuri mareugi jeone kiss me baby take me day by day 'Español' Mi abrazo es una fortaleza para ti pero otros me están alejando Amor, siento temor al no poder ver el final de este oscuro túnel Se siente como un desierto con un sol abrazador como una persona pidiendo a gritos agua Bésame, mi amor, antes de que esta noche termine apúrate, ven a mi día a día Extraño tus abrazos supongo que te amé demasiado Cuando la noche pase, te convertirás en lágrimas que secar-Tok tok tok Si esa plateada luna aparece, ¿tú esencia que aún permanece en mi desaparecerá? ¿Aquellos recuerdos de ensueño también se disiparán? Como gotas de lluvia lejanas, tok tok tok Bésame, mi amor, debo permanecer a tu lado día a día Susurra que me amas Bésame, mi amor, sólo tú puedes tenerme día a día Antes que mis lágrimas se sequen (Durururururu Durudu) Desapareces como el viento (Durururururu Durudu) Día a día, te extraño más cada día Esta noche anhelo nuestras memorias Recordando tu voz Las incontables noches cuando prometimos eternidad Se volvieron lágrimas, tok tok tok Bésame, mi amor, debo permanecer a tu lado día a día Susurra que me amas Bésame, mi amor, sólo tú puedes tenerme día a día Antes que mis lágrimas se sequen (Durururururu Durudu) Desapareces como el viento (Durururururu Durudu) Día a día, te extraño más cada día Ante el recuerdo de tu partida mis lágrimas vuelven a caer Por favor, dime que volverás para que así estemos juntos por siempre Me dejaste y te fuiste muy, muy lejos seguiste la carretera y desapareciste Al final de este loco amor hay un peligroso acantilado Fui infectada por este amor y me seguí estremeciendo Espero que mis labios al recitar este triste poema quede grabado en tus negros ojos Bésame, mi amor, antes de que esta noche termine apúrate, ven a mi día a día Bésame, mi amor, debo permanecer a tu lado día a día Susurra que me amas Bésame, mi amor, sólo tú puedes tenerme día a día Antes que mis lágrimas se sequen Bésame, mi amor, quédate junto a mí día a día 'Hangul' 내품은 너에게 피난처 다른 사람에 나는 버려져 사랑 그 끝은 까만 터널속 보이지 않는 길이 나는 너무 두려워 태양이 내리쬐는 붉은 사막처럼 목말라 울고 있는 사람처럼 kiss me ma baby 이 밤이 가기전에 내게 어서빨리 Day by Day 니 품이 그리워져 너무 사랑 했나봐 이 밤이 지나가면 눈물되어 톡!톡!톡! 저 은빛 달이 지면 사라질까.. 아직 남아있는 니 향기 꿈같던 추억들도 흩어질까… 빗물처럼 멀리 톡!톡!톡! Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day 사랑한다고 속삭여줘 Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day 내 눈물이 마르기 전에 (뚜루루루루루루 뚜루두) 바람 처럼 모두 사라져 버린 너 (뚜루루루루루루 뚜루두) 하루하루 널 그리며 day by day 스치는 추억들이 그리운 밤 들려오는 너의 목소리 영원을 약속했던 수많은 밤 눈물되어 톡!톡!톡! Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day 사랑한다고 속삭여줘 Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day 내 눈물이 마르기 전에 (뚜루루루루루루 뚜루두) 바람 처럼 모두 사라져 버린 너 (뚜루루루루루루 뚜루두) 하루하루 널 그리며 day by day 떠나가는 니 모습 니 생각에 또 눈물이 흘러 돌아온다고 말해줘 우리사랑 영원하도록 넌 나를 두고 가라 저 멀리 멀리 길 따라 사라져 미친 사랑끝 아슬한 낭떠러지 질긴 사랑에 감염돼 계속떨었지 슬픈 시를 읊어대는 내 입술이 너의 까만 눈동자에 기억되리 kiss me ma baby 이 밤이 가기전에 내게 어서빨리 Day by Day Kiss me baby I’ll must be stay here Day by Day 슬프지만 너를 지울래 Kiss me baby Just you can take me Day by Day 내 눈물이 마르기 전에 kiss me baby take me day by day 'Video' MV Drama center|516 px MV Dance center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop